New life
by Srt. Higurashi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é uma adolescente de 16 anos, mora em Londres e não é popular, mais tudo isso muda quando ela e seu pai vão morar em Tóquio-Japão.
1. Nova casa

Olá eu sou Mayara Dário é minha primeira fanfic então se não ficar boa não reclamem ok?

* * *

><p>Oi sou Kagome Higurashi tenho 16 anos minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 5 anos, meu pai e eu vamos nos mudar para Tokio - Japão, obvio que eu não concordo com isso vou deixar minhas amigas... minha amiga Ayame, claro que eu nao sou nada popular aqui, mais foi aqui que eu nasci cresci e foi aqui que a minha mãe morreu, pra que ir pra Tokio, me fala? Nao sei pra que..<p>

Acordo com a voz do meu pai...

- Kagome rapido vamos perder o vôo..

- Pai, precisamos ir mesmo? - falo já alevantada, com uma cara de sono.

- Obvio né senhorita Kagome, lá você vai conhecer mais gente - Diz meu pai com uma voz de "vamos nos atrasar".

Fui pro banheiro tomei um banho rápido coloquei uma roupa, estava com uma regata branca um lenço de pescoço rosa, uma calça jeans, um all star branco, e uma bolsa béje, e fomos para o aeroporto, deu tempo de sobra meu pai é que estava exagerando, entremos no avião e fomos para Tókio - Japão. Chegando lá pegamos nossas malas e fomos entrar no taxi.

- Filha, acho que você vai adorar a casa que eu comprei para nós.

- Que bom pai - COMO É ELE COMPROU UMA CASA E NEM ME AVISOU NADA, penso enquanto olho pela janela do taxi. Entramos em uma rua só com umas casas o resto era tudo mato ¬¬. Chegando na minha NOVA casa...

- UAHU - Era enorme, mais o que mais me chamou atenção foi tipo uma casa toda aberta (quem viu crepúsculo sabe, é aquele negocio onde no final a Bella e o Edwart dançaram) de frente para um lago, ta depois eu vejo aquilo, eu preciso ver meu quarto, larguei as minhas mala e entrei o mais rápido que eu pude dentro da casa, nem vi a sala nem a cozinha fui subindo a escada e entrei em um quarto...

-Não é esse... Nem esse... Nem esse. - cadê o meu quarto?Desci e fui perguntar pro meu pai.

- Pai onde ta meu quarto?

- Você vai adorar... - ele pegou-me braço e quase saiu correndo. Ele entrou em um quarto que só tinha um computador um sofá com as paredes em roxo e uma escada ele me arrastou pela escada. Era muito fofo era na parte lá na janelinha de cima.

-então o que achou? - meu pai perguntou

-Eu simplesmente amei, sempre quis um quarto assim. - As paredes eram roxas tinha uma cama no canto uma janela que eu consegui ver tudo, um telescópio, um guarda roupa e uma cômoda, era tão... Perfeito. – Bateram na porta, eu desci e fui atender a porta, uma senhora muito linda com uma torta na mão disse:

- Olá, eu sou Izaio Taisho, sou sua nova vizinha. – Ela disse com uma voz meio que animada.

- Olá eu sou Kagome Higurashi, e aquele é meu pai, Toutousai Higurashi . – Falo apontando para o meu pai que estava na escada.

- Bom queria convidar vocês para um jantar amanhã na minha casa, já que são novos vizinhos, vocês vão?

- Claro que sim – Falo olhando para a senhorita Taisho.

Desci as escadas estava com um vestido cinza, um sapato preto e uma bolça dourada, meu pai estava com um terno normal.

- Vamos ? - meu pai diz erguendo o braço.

-Vamos - eu digo colocando o meu braço sobre o dele. Fomos até a casa da vizinha e tocamos a campainha. A senhora Taisho abriu a porta e pediu que agente entrase.

- Meus filhos, e meu marido já estão vindo, sente-se - Ela falou com a voz calma de sempre. Agente se sentou e ficamos esperando até que o marito dela chegou.

- Você deve ser o InuTaisho - Falou meu pai.

- Sim, e você deve ser o novo vizinho, Toutousai Higurashi, e essa linda jovem deve ser Kagome Higurashi - Fique meia sem jeito por causa do "linda".

- Sim, muito prazer senhor - Falo olhando para ele.

- Porfavor me chame só de Taisho.

- Tudo bem, Taisho - Falo notando que ele era lindo, usava um terno preto normal, tinha olhos dourados, cabelos pratas... deve ser um youkai.

- Meus filhos já estão descendo - UAU, nossa assim vocês me matam, um tinha olhos dourados e cabelos prateados usava uma camisa branca e uma calça preta era o mais sério acho que era o mais velho, o outro também tinha olhos dourados e cabelo prata mais tinha um par de orelhas muito fofas no topo da cabeça usava uma camisa preta com detalher em branco e uma calça preta.

- Esse é meu filho mais velho Seshoumaru - Falava apontando para o mais sério. - E esse é o Inuyasha o mais novo - Falava apontando para o que tinha orelhas fofas na cabeça.

- O jantar está servido - diz a empregada, fomos todos para sala de jantar então ficou assim senhorita Taisho, InuTaisho, meu pai, Seshoumaru, eu e Inuyasha, fiquei quieta o jantar todo, até que agente termina e o Taisho pede para meu pai ir até o escritorio falar de "negocios".

- Queridos vão fazer alguma coisa lá em cima enquanto que eu lavo a louça - Fala senhora Taisho.

- Não precisa eu já estava indo - falo meia corada.

- Seu pai vai demorar, vamos lá para cima. - Fala Seshoumaru, ele me carrega até o quarto de Inuyasha e Seshoumaru.

- Então o que você quer fazer? - Eu fiquei olhando o quarto deles era lindo, enorme com 2 camas 2 computadores dai vi num canto um violão.

- Você toca? - Perguntei pegando o violão.

- Eu não, o Inuyasha toca.

- Será que ele se importa se eu tocar um pouco? - Falo com os olhas brilhando.

- Claro que não - peguei o violão e começei a tocar e cantar.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember until I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sing along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind._

- Quem tá tocando meu violão? - Uma voz irritada fala entrando na porta. Ai Senhor me ajuda.

- Desculpa, seu irmão disse que eu podia tocar um pouco - falo com um pouco de vergonha.

- Me da ele aqui, quem você pensa que é para tocar um violão proficional do Inuyasha Taisho - fala ele, sinto meu rosto ferver de raiva.

- E você, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, você é meu pai, ou alguém que merece meu respeito, acho que não né - Falo e ele sai do quarto.

- Mando bem, mandou muito bem, acho que nós vamos ser grandes amigos - Sesshoumaru fala, agente sentou e começou a jogar video-game.

- Então quer carona amanhã pra escola ? - Sesshoumaru fala.

- Claro, GANHEI, GANHEI, GANHEI HAHAHAHAHA - falo.

- Não vale quero revanche.

- Kagome vamos - meu pai berra da sala.

- Vamos ter que deixar pra amanhã.

- Ta bom então te vejo amanhã as 7:30 aqui em casa?

- ok

* * *

><p>Então esse foi o primeiro e sei que ela ta muito amiga do Sesshoumaru mais as coisa vão mudar...<p> 


	2. Nova escola

Olha eu aqui de novo, então hoje vai ser o primeiro dia de escola da Kagome, e muitas coisas estão por vir.

* * *

><p>Acordo 6:00 com o barulho irritante do meu despertador, me levanto da cama, tomo um banho rápido, seco meu cabelo, pego me uniforme...<p>

- Nossa, pra que comprar tão grande?- Vou pra sala de costura e corto minha saia, volto para o quarto, coloco uma meia fina cinza, com a saia que era xadrez meia marrom, uma camisa gala pólo branca, e uma por cima de manga comprida em gola V preta, coloco uma sapatilha preta, vou na frente do espelho pego meu estogio de maquiagem, passo um lápis preto, rimel também preto, pó da cor da minha pele, olho no relógio 7:29... 7:29? VOU ME ATRASAR, saio do quarto correndo, pego a minha mochila e vou até a casa dos Taisho.

- Ai que fome, nem deu tempo de eu comer - murmuro, toco a campainha, a empregada atende.

- Ah senhorita Kagome, entre Sesshoumaru já esta vindo, quer alguma coisa para comer - ela fala com uma voz doce de sempre.

- Aceito obrigada - Falo sentado na mesa, pego uma torrada e passo manteiga.

- Sabe você não devia comer isso, tem muitas calorias vai engordar desse jeito - Fala uma voz conhecida, olhei para onde a voz vinha e adivinhe quem era? Se você pensou Inuyasha Taisho, parabéns você acertou.

- Não enche - Falo num tom frio.

- Desculpe por ontem, é que eu tinha brigado com a minha namorada, mais agora está tudo bem.

- Desculpas aceitas - Falo sorrindo.

- Então quer carona para a escola? - fala ele com um voz doce.

- Eu já vou com o Sesshoumaru, desculpe.

- Não é nada- vejo Sesshoumaru descer.

- Vamos - Diz Sesshoumaru.

- Claro – Saímos da casa e vejo o carro do Sesshoumaru.

- Esse é seu carro? – falo com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, por quê?

- Porque é uma ferrari f430 spider f1, deixa eu dirigir?

- Não – fala ele com a voz fria.

- Por favor – falo com os olhos brilhando.

- Ta bom – fala ele convencido. Entro no carro e dou a partida, cheguemos numa rua deserta.

- Vamos acelerar um pouquinho – acelero e mal vejo que a sinaleira ficou vermelha.

- Kagome a sinaleira – piso no freio com muita força que eu e Sesshoumaru batemos a cabeça.

- Troca de lugar, AGORA – Fala ele com uma voz irritada.

- Ta bom – Agente troquemos de de 4 minutos...

- Sesshoumaru você anda muito devagar... – falo, entediada.

- É por questão de segurança, e olha cheguemos – AMÉM NÉ. Descemos, entramos da escola e todo mundo ficava olhando pra mim.

- Sesshoumaru por que todo mundo ta olhando pra mim? – sussurro pra ele

- Não estão olhando pra você, estão olhando pra mim... Sabe eu sou muito popular aqui.

- Convencido – falo dando um tapinha do ombro dele, vejo um grupo de pessoas aproximando de nós.

- Oi Sesshoumaru – Falam eles.

- Oi gente – fala Sesshoumaru.

- Não vai fazer as apresentações? – Diz uma garota muito linda.

- Bom gente, essa é Kagome Higurashi minha nova vizinha. Kagome esses são meus amigos, esse pervertido é o Miroku – Eleera bonito, tinha cabelos pretos presos, com o uniforme.

- Ei, Sesshoumaru não fale assim de mim – Fala ele irritado.

- Essa é Sango – Fala apontando para uma garota que tinha o cabelo castanho.

- Olá – fala ela acenando pra mim.

- Esse é Kouga – fala apontando para um menino de olhos azuis e cabelo preto preso.

- Oi – Fala Kouga.

- E essa é a Rin – fala apontando para uma garota que parecia uma criança, não era pequena nem nada, era o jeito que ela se vestia.

- Bom eu vou levar a Kagome para ela escolher o clube em que vai entrar, vamos Kagome.

- Ok, tchau pra vocês – Falo acenando para os amigos do acenam pra mim também, cheguemos a um quadro branco cheio de folhas escritas com os nomes dos clubes.

- Em que clube vai querer entrar Kagome?

- Não sei, indica uns.

- Que tal o clube de direito? E olha quem é o presidente do clube... Eu obvio.

- Convencido. Vamos ver... Clube do livro não, clube de informática não... Já sei clube da musica – Falo com meus olhos brilhando.

- Eu preferia que você fizesse parte do clube de direito, mais tudo bem né, é a última porta desse corredor.

- Até depois Sesshoumaru – Falo saindo correndo, fico uns minutos parada em frente a porta, "Ta Kagome vamos lá entra" penso abrindo a porta e entrando, do de cara com nada mais nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho, eu ia dizer "oi" mais ele passa por mim como se nunca tivesse me visto. Vem uma menina em minha direção.

- Olá, novas inscrições é bem ali – Fala apontando para uma mesa que tinha 2 meninas, fui até lá.

- Oi, eu vim para a inscrição – Falo adoravelmente.

- Bom você tem que fazer o teste, sente ali e quando chamarem seu nome você – Eu sentei e esperei... esperei... esperei até que...

- Kagome Higurashi – "Amém né" eu penso alevantando e indo em direção a uma sala. Entro na sala e sento em uma cadeira.

- Bom, os juízes são eu a professora que organiza tudo, a líder Kikyou, e o líder Inuyasha – Dou um suspiro longo.

- Que musica que você vai cantar? Lightweight

- Lightweight – Demi Lovato

- Ok, pode começar. – Comecei a tocar o violão.

_This line is words you said,  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing, in your voice  
>When you pull me close,<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything,<br>And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart,  
>Light on my feet,<br>Light in your eyes,  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know,  
>How you make me weak<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
>With every word I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just incase I need  
>You there when I call (here when I call)<br>This is all so new  
>Seems to good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<em>

_Light on my heart,  
>Light on my feet,<br>Light in your eyes,  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know,  
>How you make me weak<br>Oh ohhh_

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
>With every word I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling under in your love  
>It's almost all too much<br>Handle with care  
>Say you'll be there<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
>With every word I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Oh oh  
>Falling apart<em>

- Bom agora vamos votar – Meu sorriso tava maior que a minha cara meu coração tava saindo pela boca, eles saíram e foram para uma sala.

_NA SALA..._

- Eu gostei dela – Fala a professora.

- Eu voto não – Fala Kikyou.

- Inuyasha você decide... – Eles voltaram depois de uns minutos.

- Então Kagome... – Começou a professora. – Você passou. – Meu sorriso, não sei como aumento mais, tava quase rasgando minha boca.

- Pode ir agora, os ensaios são toda a quarta e sextas as 14h30min.

- Ok – falo saindo da sala e indo ao encontro do Sesshoumaru, logo que o encontrei bateu o sinal para entrar na sala entrei sentei ao lado da Rin e da Sango, o professor entra na sala.

- Olá gente, estou vendo que temos uma aluna nova na sala, qual o seu nome?

- Kagome Higurashi – Digo meio envergonhada porque todos estavam me olhando.

- Já entrou em algum clube ?

- Já, no de música – todos ficaram espantados até o professor.

- Parabéns, quase ninguém consegue entrar no clube de musica.

- Obrigada – O resto da aula foi chato em fim bate o sinal para o intervalo, saio conversando com Rin e Sango, e os meninos estavam nos esperando no lado de fora, estávamos conversando na mesa dos "populares" no refeitório, isso mesmo da pra acreditar eu Kagome Higurashi na mesa dos populares, minha alegria estava tão boa até a Kikyou e o Inuyasha chegarem.

- É sério que você vai comer tudo isso – fala ela derrubando o meu sorvete no chão.

- Eu pretendia né – falo com uma voz sarcástica e revirando os olhos.

- Olha aqui menina, acho que você ainda não sabe o seu lugar, mais só pra de dar um toque seu lugar é bem mais embaixo ok? – Fala Kikyou me empurrando.

- Você pensa que é que a rainha da cocada preta, que isso fique bem claro eu não sou qualquer menina que se rebaixa ao seu nível – falo dando um empurrão nela, ela sai.

- Olha essa menina arranjou uma inimiga que ela nunca sonhou em ter – o sinal bate agente entra, a aula de biologia parecia que não ia acabar mais, até que alguém me manda um bilhete "Vai ter uma festa hoje à noite, você vai? Ass:Sango" mando o bilhete pra ela de novo, ela pega "obvio, vai na minha casa que agente se arruma lá, convida a Rin também".O sinal para a saída bate, chegando em casa vou para o meu quarto e deito na minha cama.


	3. Festa

Gente eu sei que eu demorei muito, mais é que eu fui viajar, fiquei 1 mês em Curitiba, mais agora to aqui para postar.

* * *

><p><strong>Festa<strong>.

Ouço a campainha tocar, desço as escadas e abro a porta, era a Sango e a Rin.

- Ainda são 7:00 horas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- A festa é as 9:00 Kagome – Fala Rin como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Tudo bem subam para o meu quarto – chegando lá...

- Com que roupa você vai ?- Pergunta Sango sentando na minha cama.

- Acho que vou com esse, e vocês? – Falo mostrando um vestido colado preto com uns detalhes em renda branco, e com a minha jaqueta de couro claro.

- Vai ficar linda, vou com esse – fala Rin mostrando um vestido florido rodado muito fofo.

- Eu vou com esse – Fala Sango mostrando um vestido vermelho colado e uma jaqueta de couro.

- Acho que eu vou pedir para o Miroku nos levar Rin – fala Sango.

- Pode deixar eu levo vocês – Falo sorrindo.

- Ta resolvido, então vamos começar a nos arrumar – Fala Rin.

Eu tomo um banho rápido, Sango e Rin já tinham tomado na casa delas, coloco meu vestido, seco meu cabelo e vou até o espelho pego meu estogio de maquiagem. Depois de minha maquiagem estar pronta eu olho para as meninas.

- Como esta?- Elas olham pra mim sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

- Perfeito – As duas falam juntas. Vou até o meu armário e pego o meu sapado rosa super alto.

Depois de tudo pronto descemos até a garagem e fico em frente ao meu carro. Meu carro é uma Ferrari vermelha (Sou exagerada eu sei), depois de uma longa viajem, entremos em uma rua deserta que parecia uma floresta, então avistemos um salão enorme.

- É aquele – Sango diz com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Estacionemos, e logo avisto Sesshoumaru com uma menina encostados na parede, olho para Rin ela esta fervendo de raiva olhando diretamente para Sesshoumaru, ao mesmo tempo eu e Sango balançamos a cabeça em sinal de negação, saio do carro indo até Sesshoumaru e a menina, quando ele me vê abre os braços pedindo um abraço. Eu dou o abraço e a menina fica me olhando com se fosse me matar.

- Então Sesshoumaru não vai apresentar a sua "amiga"? – Diz a menina.

- A é, tinha até me esquecido que você estava ai, Kagome essa é a... – Mais antes que ele pudesse responder eu atrapalho.

- Eu sei quem é você. Você é a cachorrinha da Kikyou não é? – Todos começam a rir, até mesmo o Sesshoumaru, ela saiu chutando pedras, então nós avistamos um conversível prata, e depois só deu pra ver uma menina toda de rosa vindo até nós.

- Se preparem lá vem a Kikynojo – Falo rindo.

- Coitadinhas de vocês com esses trapinhos – Kikyou fala como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Melhor do que pintar toda a cara e parecer um palhaço né Kikyou – Falo olhando para ela com raiva.

- Não vai defender a sua namorada Inuyasha? – fala Sesshoumaru.

- Hãm, o que, ata... já disse que ela não é minha namorada, é minha ficante – Kikyou cruza os braços e sai puxando Inuyasha, nós comecemos a rir.

- É melhor nós entrarmos a festa já começou – diz Rin.

- Ok - entremos no salão, já tinha gente caída no chão de bêbada, tinha pessoas vomitando... enfim, tava uma zona.

- Gente vou lá pegar alguma coisa pra beber e já volto – falo torcendo pra que o Sesshoumaru não banque o irmão mais velho.

- Ok – Fala Rin, e antes que o Sesshoumaru pudesse dizer alguma coisa eu saio quase correndo, chegando no bar, peço uma cerveja, depois do primeiro gole eu avistei os cabelos prateados de alguém que eu conhecia, aquelas orelhas no topo da cabeça tão fofas... INUYASHA? Vou até lá.

- Cadê a sua namor... melhor dizendo "ficante"?- falo sarcasticamente.

- Ta por ai ficando com alguém – arregalo os olhos.

- E você não vai fazer nada? – Falo revirando os olhos

- É assim mesmo, eu só fico com ela porque ela é a garota mais popular do colégio, e ela fica comigo porque eu sou capitão do time de futebol – fala ele com um olha triste, ele olha pra mim, ele não se contem e cai na risada. – Sério mesmo... que você acreditou... que eu me importava... com ela?... – Fala entre risadas.

- Idiota – Viro e bebo mais um gole da cerveja, percebo que acabou, peço mais uma cerveja, pego e bebo mais um gole, sinto meu celular vibrar, pego ele e vejo que era uma mensagem da Ayame.

- "Onde você esta to esperando a mais de 1 hora você entrar no MSN, tenho uma coisa urgente para te contar ass: Ayame"

- "To numa festa, pode falar ass: Kagome" – depois de alguns minutos sinto meu celular vibrar de novo, antes de pegar ele, bebo mais um gole da cerveja, pego era a Ayame de novo.

- "Você nem vai acreditar quem ta ai no Japão, em Tóquio, na sua escola, e eu acho que ta nessa festa ass: Ayame" – Fico parada pensando "quem deve ser?"

- "Quem? Ass: Kagome"- depois de uns minutos esperando ansiosa e o celular vibra.

"KOUGA ass:Ayame" – "Ah é só o Kouga... O QUE O KOUGA O MEU EX TA AQUI? COMO ASSIM?" - Depois disso eu berro com todas as minhas forças.

- O KOUGA NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Todo mundo fica olhando pra mim eu saio correndo e vou direto para o banheiro, olho para o espelho dou uma arrumada no meu cabelo e saiu, como eu sou muito sortuda, quando eu saiu do banheiro, eu dou de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Kouga.

- Olá Kagome – Ele fala com um sorriso no rosto, já falei que ele não aceitou o fato de eu ter terminado o namoro com ele?

- Oi Kouga, o que você esta fazendo aqui, no Japão, e bem em Tóquio, e bem na minha escola, E BEM NESSA FESTA? – Falo nada sutil.

- Foi pura coincidência, tipo não foi porque eu perguntei pra Ayame onde você tava nem nada né... – Fala passando as mãos no cabelos – "eu não acredito que esse idiota me seguiu até aqui" ele é rico mais é um obcecado, antes que ele percebesse eu já tinha saído da frente dele. Começou a tocar a minha musica preferida domino – Jessie J, começo a dançar e um menino muito lindo chega perto de mim, tinha os cabelos compridos e estavam amarrados em uma trança, começo a dançar perto dele, e sem mais nem menos ele tenta me agarrar, eu tentava me soltar dele mais minha força não se comparava a da dele, então só vejo um cabelo prata com umas orelhas no topo da cabeça empurrando ele, depois do menino ter saído, Inuyasha fala.

- Você ta louca aquele era o Bankotsu o cara mais galinha da escola.

- Obrigada Inuyasha – Falo meia surpresa de ter pedido obrigada para o Inuyasha. Depois disso agente sentou em uma mesa perto do bar, conversamos, rimos, dançamos, conversamos de novo , bebemos muito, depois de mais ou menos 2 horas, vejo uma pessoa que se destacava de todo mundo na balada, era uma pessoa rosa, era a Kikyou, ela vinha em direção do Inuyasha, ela senta no colo dele e o beija, ela olha pra mim e pergunta.

- O que ela ta fazendo aqui Inuzinho – me aguento para não rir.

- Saindo espero – Depois dessa me sorriso desapareceu, me alevanto sem dizer nenhuma palavra e saio, avisto Rin chamo ela para ir embora, ela diz que vai pegar uma carona com o Miroku, depois avisto Sango beijando o Miroku –"Bom acho que ela também vai pegar uma carona com o Miroku"- falo dando uns risinhos, saio entro no carro dirijo até a minha casa, entro subo as escadas deito na cama, olho no relógio 4:50 AM –"Droga amanha ainda tem aula"

.


	4. Surpresas

**_É eu sei que eu demorei, desculpe._**

**_Boa leitura_**

* * *

><p><strong>Surpresas<strong>

Acordo com o barulho irritante do despertador, quase quebro ele para desligar – "Anotação: trocar a musica do despertador" – Penso enquanto já alevantava e ia para o banheiro, tomo um banho rápido, coloco o uniforme, passo uma maquiagem básica, coloco minha jaqueta e meu tênis, ainda são 7:00 AM, vou praticar um pouco, pego meu violão que já estava com as cordas velhas –"Anotação 2: comprar cordas novas para meu violão" – começo a tocar e a cantar umas musicas, quando eu olho no relógio ainda era 7:12 AM, - "Já vou indo para casa do Sesshoumaru, não tem nada pra fazer mesmo" – desço as escadas, saio de casa, e caminho até a casa de Sesshoumaru, -"esse é o carro da Kagura, e esse é o da Kikyou, eu que não vou entrar ai tão cedo" – me viro em direção da minha casa mais antes que eu possa começar a andar.

- Kagome, veio cedo hoje, pode entrar – Ouço a voz de Sesshoumaru. – "mais que sortuda que eu sou, vou ter que ver logo cedo a Kikynojo e a sua cachorrinha Kagura"- Entro na casa de Sesshoumaru.

- Oi Yui onde esta Sesshoumaru? – Pergunto a empregada da casa.

- Está lá no quarto, com a namorada, Kikyou e Inuyasha senhorita Kagome – Fala ela com doçura.

- Ok, obrigada – Subo as escadas e entro no quarto de Sesshoumaru.

- Oi Sesshoumaru, oi cachorrinha da Kikyou, oi Kikyou, oi paredes – falo sentando em uma cadeira que tinha no canto do quarto.

- Ei não vai me cumprimentar? – Diz Inuyasha como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Oi... paredes – falo e Sesshoumaru da um risinho, Inuyasha revira os olhas depois olha para Kikyou.

- SEU PAI NÃO TE DEU EDUCAÇÃO NÃO? – Grita Inuyasha

- Deu mais eu aprendi sozinha com quem usar.

- Já ta na hora da escola, vamos? – Fala Kikyou para abafar o caso.

- Nunca te vi tão ansiosa para ir pra escola Kikyou, o que foi ta com febre? – Fala Sesshoumaru dando um risinho.

- É que hoje tem a escolha da nova vocalista, obvio que eu vou ganhar – Fala Kikyou e eu reviro os olhos.

- Então vamos – Fala Kagura já alevantando. Já lá fora, vejo que não ia sobrar lugar pra mim.

- Eu vou indo lá na minha casa pegar o meu carro – Falo para Sesshoumaru.

- Não precisa Kagome, a Kagura que se vire – Fala Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo que a Kagura olha para ele com um olhar de excluída.

- Ah Sesshoumaru, eu sei que a Kagura pode ser chata, irritante, idiota... mas ela é tua namorada, pode deixar que eu pego meu carro – Falo e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha começam a rir.

Caminho até a minha casa, chegando lá entro em casa sem fazer muito barulho para não acordar o meu pai, vou até a sala pego a chave do meu carro mas sem querer eu derrubo um copo e quando eu vou juntar o copo cai a minha chave "Que droga", pego e ouço um barulho nas escadas, olho e era meu pai.

- Pai eu te acordei? Desculpa – Falo com uma cara de santa.

- Não filha eu já estava acordado faz tempo, filha eu tenho que te contar uma coisa – Fala meu pai.

- Pai não pode ser depois, é que eu to atrasada para a escola – Falo quase implorando para ele.

- Claro filha –

Chego na escola estaciono o meu carro, saio e vejo Miroku, Sango Rin, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou e Inuyasha, vou até lá.

- Oi, gente – Falo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Kagome – Todos falam juntos.

- Estávamos aqui combinando um programa para fazer amanhã à noite, tem alguma sugestão? – Fala Sango.

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Que tal agente se reunir em uma casa para ver um filme e jogar verdade ou desafio? – Fala Rin com os olhos brilhando.

- Perfeito – Sango fala também com os olhos brilhando.

- Espera, espera, espera eles também vão? – Falo apontando para o Inuyasha e Kikyou. Miroku balança a cabeça em um sinal de positivo.

- Vamos algum problema – Fala Kikyou.

- Quer que eu fale os problemas em ordem alfabética – Falo e olho para Sesshoumaru com um olhar "você não vai dizer nada?".

- Bom... Meu pai disse que ele tem que andar com os meus amigos, porque ele acha que o Inuyasha ta andando com pessoas de baixo nível.

- O Inuyasha andando com pessoas de baixo nível, isso nunca foi novidade – Falo olhando para Kikyou.

- O que foi que você disse? – Fala Kikyou.

- E eu citei nomes? – Olho para baixo – Se bem que você é uma dessas pessoas.

- O que você disse.

- Você ouviu.

- Então em que casa que vai ser? – Fala Rin para abafar o caso

- Pode ser na minha casa – Eu falo todos concordam – As 22:00h pode ser?

- Sim – Todos falam

O sinal bate e começo a andar seguido por Sesshoumaru e os outros, entremos na sala sento na minha carteira, logo a professore de música Kaede entra na sala e diz.

- Todos que participam do clube de música venham comigo – Eu, Kikyou e Inuyasha seguimos ela até a sala do clube.

- Como vocês sabem hoje tem o concurso da nova e do novo vocalista principal, por isso que eu chamei vocês mais cedo, para vocês escolherem a musica e treinar um pouco, e também para conhecer o novo integrante – Fala ela apontando para um menino de cabelo amarrado, já faço uma cara "não pode ser" – O nome dele é Kouga – "POR QUE COMIGO?"

- Lobo fedido? – Fala Inuyasha.

- Cara de cachorro?.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Pergunto confusa.

- Claro ele estudou comigo no primário – Fala Inuyasha

- Esse cara de cachorro é um idiota – Kouga fala com um olhar mortal para Inuyasha – E você Kagome conhece esse cara de cachorro?

- Ele é só um imbecil que estuda comigo – Falo revirando os olhar, sinto um olhar matador em cima de mim.

- Já chega – Fala Kaede – Agora vocês vão escolher as musicas e treinar.

- Tudo bem Kaede – Falamos juntos.

Pego um dos violões e fui par um canto da sala "que musica eu canto?Vou cantar uma lenta... lenta... cantora... cantora... talvez Tayloe Swift... mais qual?... qual?... lenta... innocent obvio" Começo a tocar e cantar. Depois de alguns minutos Kaede fala.

- Vamos começar com a competição dos meninos, vou chamá-los de acordo com a lista, as meninas podem sentar e assistir porque vão ser vocês que vão votar – As meninas imediatamente sentam em cadeiras que tinham na frente do palco.

Depois de muita desafinação dos participantes, só restavam 2, logo Kaede chama:

- Inuyasha – "pela primeira vez na minha vida vou ver o Inuyasha cantar". Logo ele sobe no palco e começa a cantar.

_Just the way you are – Bruno Mars_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair,  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful,  
>And i tell her everyday<em>

_Yea, i know, i know,  
>When i compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what i see<br>But every time she asks me, do i look okay,  
>I say<em>

_When i see your face,  
>There is not a thing that i would change<br>Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are, hey<em>

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but i think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, a  
>Nd i tell her everyday<em>

_Oh, you know, you know,  
>You know i'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay,  
>You know i'll say<em>

_When i see your face,  
>There is not a thing that i would change<br>Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are?  
>The way you are?<br>Girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_When i see your face  
>There's not a thing i would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile c<br>Ause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are, yea<em>

Depois de ele sair do palco, a única coisa que eu pude pensar foi "OMG como ele canta bem".

- Kouga – Fala Kaede. Ele sobe no palco e começa a cantar.

_She Will be loved – Maroon 5_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she  
>had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her, she  
>always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times  
>But somehow, I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<br>And she will be loved _

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<br>And she will be loved - _

_I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<br>And she will be loved _

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Ele sai do Palco. "Você se superou Kouga, mas..." Antes de eu terminar de pensar uma voz soou na sala.

- Meninas podem votar, pra quem não sabe é só escrever o nome de quem você mais gostou e colocar nessa urna – Fala Kaede apontando para uma urna do lado do palco. Pego um papel e uma caneta com um menino que estava distribuindo "Em quem eu voto... Eu não vou votar em quem eu gosto mais, vou votar em quem canta melhor, e mesmo assim eu não gosto de nenhum... Acho que... É vai ser o Inuyasha." Depois de todas votarem Kaede diz.

- Agora, começa ser a competição das meninas, vai ser a mesma coisa da competição dos meninos, vou chamar os nomes de cada menina, ela vai vir aqui no palco vai cantar e depois os meninos que vão escolher quem vai ser nossa nova vocalista, depois eu vou contar os pontos e falo os nomes de quem ganhou da categoria masculina e feminina – Logo depois nós fomos ao lado do palco e os meninos sentaram em nossas cadeiras. Depois de todas cantarem só faltavam 2 eu e a Kikyou.

- Kikyou – Fala Kaede.

- Olhe e aprenda idiota – Kikyou fala pra mim. "Agora é guerra".

_Love You Like a Love Song – Selena Gomez._

_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now, here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on<br>With the best we own_

_You're beautiful  
>Like a dream come alive, incredible<br>A center full miracle, lyrical  
>You saved my life again<br>And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_Cursing me  
>Boy you played through my mind like a symphony<br>There's no way to describe what you do to me  
>You Just do to me what you do<br>And it feels like I've been rescued  
>I've been set free<br>I'm hypnotized by your destiny  
>You're magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>You are  
>I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_No one can pause  
>You stand alone<br>To every record I own  
>Music to my heart<br>That's what you're  
>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I love you, like a love song<em>

Ela sai do palco. "Eu vou perder, só falo isso".

- Kagome _ Fala Kaede "Ah merda eu não quero ir, ta respira" Sobo no Palco

_Paradise – Coldplay_

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>So she ran away in her sleep<em>

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Every time she closed her eyes<em>

_Ooohh_

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth<em>

_Life goes on  
>It gets so heavy<br>The wheel breaks the butterfly  
>Every tear, a waterfall<br>In the night, the stormy night  
>She'll close her eyes<br>In the night  
>The stormy night<br>Away she'd fly_

_And dreams of para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<em>

_She'd dream of para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<em>

_La-la-la-la-la_

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
>She'd say oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<br>I know the sun must set to rise_

_This could be para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<em>

_This could be para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>This could be para-para-paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<em>

Saio do palco "Até que eu fui bem"

- Meninos podem votar – Na hora que a Kaede falou isso me deu um frio na barriga.

Depois de todos os meninos votarem, Kaede pegou a urna e levou para uma sala. Depois de muito tempo de espera ela volta e vai para o palco no microfone.

- Na competição masculina, por 3 anos consecutivos... Inuyasha – Todas as meninas enlouqueceram.

- E na competição feminina... – Quando Kaede disse isso Kikyou já estava de pé quase andando. – quem ganhou foi... Kagome – "Ata sou eu . O QUE EU GANHEI?" Subo no palco.

- Bom agora eu vou falar com os ganhadores á sós – Fala Kaede – Vamos? – Pergunta para nós, eu e o Inuyasha só balançamos a cabeça em sinal de positivo, seguimos ela até uma sala, sentemos.

- Bom esse ano temos novas regras, 1° Vocês dois vão cantar juntos em todos os festivais, 2° Vocês vão ensaiar aqui e em casa também e 3° Vocês vão fazer um dueto para cantar no próximo festival e a música tem que ser feita por vocês – "COMO É? VOU TER QUE FAZER UMA MÚSICA COM O INUYASHA?É CASTIGO SÓ PODE" respirei fundo.

- O prazo da entrega da música é até mês que vem, é melhor vocês começarem logo... Bom é só isso podem ir para sua sala –Kaede fala com um sorriso no rosto. Antes de entrar na sala para ter um interrogatório da Rin e da Sango fui na cantina beber água, depois fiquei sentada um pouco eu não queria ir pra sala de aula tão cedo, quando olho para o lado vejo o Inuyasha sentado um pouco afastado de mim, caminho até ele "Calma Kagome é só ser gentil, é para a música, isso mesmo ser gentil para a música".

- Então... quando que vamos começar a música? – Falo com um sorriso no rosto "O que eu to fazendo?"

- Você é que sabe – "Talvez o Inuyasha não fosse tão idiota assim" – Mas que tal isso, você faz a música e diz para a Kaede que foi nós dois que fizemos? – Ele da um sorrisinho.

- Não da pra ser gentil com você, idiota – Falo quase gritando e ele fica com uma cara de espanto – Você da esse sorriso que qualquer garota cairia nos seus pés – Ele pensa um pouco e da o sorriso de novo – Mas só tem um problema – Falo com frieza.

- Qual?

- Eu não sou qualquer garota – Falo saindo da cantina e indo em direção a sala "se não fosse aquele idiota eu não precisava vir pra sala agora" Abro a porta da sala tinha batido o sinal para a última aula antes do recreio, o professor ainda não tinha entrado, sentei no meu lugar preparada para o interrogatório. Logo vejo Sango e Rin se aproximarem da minha carteira.

- Quem ganhou?

- Ouvi dizer que vão ter novas regras, quais são?

- Que música que você cantou? – Depois de explicar tudo para elas e de conversar mais um pouco o professor chega na sala.

- Bom dia classe, hoje vamos começar com... – O professor começa a falar mas eu nem presto atenção.

...

Bate o sinal para o intervalo, saímos da sala e vamos em direção ao refeitório.

- Eu to faminta – Falo puxado Sango e Rin para o refeitório

- E quando você não está? – Fala Rin rindo. Chegando no refeitório eu pedi um hambúrguer duplo Rin e Sango pediram um normal, sentemos na mesa de sempre.

- Cadê o Sesshoumaru e o Miroku? – Pergunta Sango.

- O Sesshoumaru da no clube de debate e o Miroku deve estar com o Inuyasha – Falo dando mais uma mordida no hambúrguer.

- Falando no diabo – fala Sango olhando para Miroku e Inuyasha vindo em direção à nossa mesa.

- Oi minha vocalista – Fala Miroku dando um beijo em minha testa.

- Oi meu primo favorito – Falo sorrindo.

- Primo? – Todos falam juntos.

- Vocês não sabiam? Nós descobrimos que somos primos – fala Miroku e eu só concordo com a cabeça.

- Minha mãe era irmã do pai dele, detalhe nem meu pai sabia que a minha mãe tinha um irmão –

Falo dando mais uma mordida no hambúrguer.

- Então Kagome quando que agente vai começar a fazer a música? – "Espera o Inuyasha ta tentando ser legal? Não vou estragar esse milagre divino".

- Quando você quiser.

- Amanhã. Pode ser?

- Claro – Nossa conversa para por ai, porque eu avisto uma criatura chegando. – Acabo a diversão – Kikyou chega e abraça o Inuyasha.

- Vamos para nossa mesa amor? – Fala Kikyou dando um selinho nele, mas ele vira a cara.

- Vai indo que depois eu vou – Fala ele com uma cara "eu não quero ir".

- Tudo bem mais vem logo -... Ele senta na nossa mesa e diz

- Até parece que eu vou – Fala Inuyasha com sarcasmo e senta na minha frente, eu só reviro os olhos.

- O que foi Kagome, alguma coisa contra? – Fala Inuyasha com um olhar mortal em cima de mim.

- ELA É SUA NAMORADA, FICANTE OU SEI LÁ O QUE SUA INUYASHA, ATÉ PARECE QUE VOCÊ SÓ TA COM ELA POR ELA SER A CAPITÃ DAS LIDERES DE TORCIDA, PARECE QUE ELA SÓ UM BRINQUEDINHO SEU QUE VOCÊ PODE FAZER O QUE QUISER – "Desculpa mais você me irritou o suficiente hoje".

- Feh – Ele vira a cara, alguém vem por trás de mim, coloca as mãos nos meus olhos. Meu sorriso fica de orelha à orelha.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Não – faço uma cara de "que pena". "espera essa voz..." meu sorriso desaparece.

- Kouga?

- Acertou – Faço um sorriso amarelo. – Não quer sentar? – falo por educação.

- Quero sim – fala ele se sentando ao meu lado.

- Então Kouga... – Fala Rin para quebrar o silencio incomodo. – Amanhã todo mundo vai ir na casa da Kogome para ver uns filmes, você quer ir? – Olho com um olhar mortal para ela que parece perceber e fica assustada.

- Claro que eu vou – Fala com um sorriso no rosto.

O sinal bate, levando seguida por Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, Rin e Kouga ficaram conversando ainda sentados. Ando até a sala, entro, sento em minha carteira, abaixo a cabeça desanimada lembrando que a aula era física, pelo jeito o Inuyasha também percebeu isso. Depois de alguns minutos o professor entra na sala.

- Olá, hoje vamos...

Estava no meu carro indo para minha casa e meu celular toca com a música Domino - Jessie J, coloco no viva voz deixando ele no banco.

_- Alô? _

_- Kagome?_

_- Ayame?_

_- To morrendo de saudade de você _

_- Eu também! Mais e ai como ta em Londres? _

_- Ta uma chatice sem você! E ai em Tóquio com esta?_

_- Tirando que você não esta aqui... até que esta bem legal... descobri que tenho um primo chamado Miroku, fiz amigos... tem o Sesshoumaru, a Sago, e Rin._

_- Que bom que alguém ta se divertindo. Onde você está?_

_- To no carro voltando para casa. E você?_

_- To jogada em cima da cama com os pés na parede._

_- Bem a sua cara, hahahahahaha._

_- hahahahahahaha, tenho que desligar minha mãe ta me chamando. Tchau, beijos._

_- Tchau, beijos._

Desligo o celular e vejo que já estou parada em frente da minha casa, saio do carro, entro em casa e me jogo o sofá, ouço meu pai descer as escada.

- Kagome, precisamos conversar – Fala ele sentando no sofá.

- O que foi pai?

- Bom... Eu o InuTaisho e a mulher dele vamos viajar à negócios...

- Tudo bem pai eu vou ficar bem aqui.

- Quem disse que você vai ficar aqui – diz ele com uma voz firme – Você vai ficar na casa dos Taisho com o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru.

- O QUE?

- Isso mesmo e não adianta reclamar, você vai pra lá depois de amanhã

Continua...

* * *

**Gente se eu não receber mais review eu vou excluir minha fic ok? Até mais.**


End file.
